


Close To You

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Absolute flufffest, Bisexual Dan, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Parent AU, Past Dan Howell/Oc - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, gay phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil takes his friend's child to baby ballet and meets a handsome dad. It was the first day of the rest of his life.





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Phandom Reverse Bang 2019. I'm incredibly thankful to my team: the artist @bluevelvvt who provided the amazing art and the prompt, and @loyal-phan who was my lovely beta. It was amazing working with you both. 
> 
> I made a playlist to set the mood for my writing, you can listen to it here:  
> [Close To You](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1q4afGlLKI05aajP3SvD5H/)
> 
> [Art Link](https://bluevelvvt.tumblr.com/post/186167009331/this-is-my-piece-for-the-phandomreversebang/)

Phil entered his flat after a long day of work, changed into some joggers and a hoodie, and flopped down on his couch. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, he set about selecting a fun movie to watch with dinner. 

He sighed. Fridays were his favourite day of the week because they meant take away and a full weekend ahead to be a lazy sod. 

His phone rang pulling him out of his musings. He smiled as he read the name of his best friend on the screen. 

“Hi Mar, how are you doing on this fine evening?”

He heard coughing on the other side of the line and raised his eyebrows.

“Not great,” said Marianne with a raspy voice. 

“Damn, you don’t sound good.”

“I’ve had a week. I would love to rant to you but my throat is killing me and I can hardly breathe.”

Phil frowned. “Oh wow, sorry to hear that. Do you need me to get you anything tomorrow?”

“If you could drop off some honey and tea on your way to work I would really appreciate it. I can’t believe I got sick when Eric is on a work trip to Japan,” she moaned.

“Yeah, I saw he posted some pics of Mount Fuji, when will he be back?”

She wheezed and coughed before answering. “In three weeks. I don’t know what I’m going to do with Lola. I’m feeling miserable and I can’t take her to her activities or be a good mum for her,” her voice trembled as she spoke. 

“Hey, don’t say that! You are an amazing mum, you are just sick and need some help! How about I babysit Lola a few hours every day?”

“It’s fine - I’m fine. I’m sorry for whining, don’t worry about it,” she sniffled.

“Why don’t you think about it and we can discuss it tomorrow when I come by?”

“Yeah, ok. Thank you, Philly. You are the bestest friend in the world.”

“Awwww,” he said but she didn’t hear him through the sound coming out of her nose as she tried to blow it.

The following day, Phil stopped by and brought her some honey, tea and pain killers, but noticing that she was in no state to take care of Lola alone, he offered to take her to ballet and babysit every afternoon for the week. Marianne tried to convince him that it’s not necessary, but it was quite hard between her coughing and the fever that was making her dizzy.

* * *

Carrying a toddler in his arms for more than 5 minutes was much more difficult than Phil had expected; who knew their tiny bodies would feel heavier with every passing second. He struggled to carry little Lola to her ballet class even though the tube was only 5 blocks away. He briefly wondered if all mums had secret gym subscriptions or if they were just that strong.

He smiled as he heard the ballet mums speaking hurriedly about one of the dads, “No no, I asked Rita and she said they were never married. They just have a child together and remain friends even though the relationship is over, and Rosie lives with him because she works a lot.”

Another woman swept her blond bangs from her face and said: “God, he is such a good dad. I wouldn’t mind having another child if I had a husband like that to help around the house - or wear a towel and look pretty while I do all the work.”

The group laughed, but Phil laughed as well and quite louder than he thought he had, causing the women to turn to him blushing profusely as they realized they had been overheard. 

“Hi Lola, who is this man accompanying you today?” said the blonde woman as she walked up to them with a big smile that made Phil want to hold onto his clothes in fear that she would undress him right then and there.

Lola waved her tiny hand and borrowed her head into Phil’s cheek. “Philly!”

Phil extended his hand towards the nosey woman. “Hi. I’m Phil, Marianne’s friend. She’s very ill and Eric is on a work trip so I’ll be taking care of this little princess.”

“Yes, Eric is in Japan. We know,” she looked as if she was about to say something else, but got completely distracted following something behind him with her eyes, and then decided against it. “It was nice meeting you, Phil.” 

Phil’s eyes followed her as she walked hurriedly towards a man. The poor guy looked a bit affronted by her, and even more so when the other mums joined and started speaking to him at the same time.

Phil regarded the man and figured this was the guy they had been talking about. He couldn’t blame them; he felt like he wouldn’t mind having a child as well if he had a husband like that to help around the house - or just wear a towel. Phil wasn’t sure if he looked like an angel or demon who was put on this earth to tempt weak humans, and Phil felt weak.

It was almost time for the ballet class so Phil approached the door as well and caught part of the conversation. 

“Daniel, you have to bring Rosie over to a playdate. We could have some dinner and wine and let the girls have their fun,” Blondie was definitely pushing her agenda.

‘Daniel’ visibly swallowed. “Um - I don’t drink wine when Rosie is with me, but -”

“Ugh. Daniel, you are such a good father, I swear. What a woman would do for a man like you..”

“Haha… ha - oh! look, Rosie, it’s Lola!” Daniel said pleading to Phil with his eyes as he walked away from the hoard of thirsty women. “Owa!” yelled the little girl in his arms.

“Hi, I’m Phil, Marianne’s friend,” he said, extending his hand.

“Hi. and Please, call me Dan, and this is Rosie. She and Lola are best friends.”

Rosie smiled and extended her hand to touch Lola’s cheek but Lola decided to lurch herself forward for a hug making Phil stumble. 

Phil’s heart melted watching the girls hug. “Owsie,” said Lola and then proceeded to babble to her friend while the other nodded and babbled back. 

“We should take them inside, the class is about to start,” Dan said looking into his eyes but didn’t move an inch.

“Yeah,” Phil smiled unable to move or look away from Dan's eyes.

The spell was broken when Rita, the ballet teacher, asked the parents to bring the children inside and get them ready for class. Phil was surprised to learn that he was supposed to leave during the class, but Dan asked him to go to the nearest Starbucks until it was time to pick them up.

Phil wished the classes were longer, 30 minutes did not satisfy his need to get to know Dan better. They had barely any time to talk before it was time to go back, so Phil made sure to plan ahead for the next class.

Two days later at 3 AM, Phil was rudely pulled from sleep by his phone. Marianne could hardly breathe and she was getting really scared. A taxi trip and a visit to the A & E later, they got a pneumonia diagnosis. 

Phil decided to move in with them because Marianne was hardly able to be out of bed for short periods of time without nearly fainting, least of all take care of her child. 

She didn’t want Lola missing so many of her activities but she had resigned herself to it. Marianne was curious but also relieved that Phil had offered to take Lola to ballet class until Eric came back. She knew her friend, he must have ulterior motives if he was so adamant in replacing her every single day for so long, but she decided not to question him for now.

Phil put on his best ripped jeans, fixed his quiff and threw his favourite plaid shirt before grabbing little Lola and heading to the tube.

This time Dan was already there, talking with the gossip mums while searching for something in the distance; funnily enough even Rosie seemed to dislike them, turning her face away from them when spoken to. Phil saw the smile spread across Dan’s face as soon as they made eye contact. Dan didn’t hesitate to excuse himself from the conversation and come to greet him.

“Hi. I was hoping you would come soon and save me from the horrific women. How’s Marianne?”

Phil gestured towards the girls. They put them on the ground so they could say hi and play for a moment before class started.

“She thought she had sinusitis but I took her to A & E in the middle of the night on Thursday and she actually has pneumonia. They only let her go home after she protested and promised she won’t do anything too strenuous at home. Her lungs were completely white in the x-rays.”

“Oh my god! I’ll give her a call to see if she needs help around the house!”

“Don’t worry, I moved in with her to help out with Lola so she can rest.”

“This is such horrible timing with her husband being on a trip,” Dan said.

“I’m a little confused, how does everyone know that?” Phil frowned.

“Look behind me. Do you see the blonde woman with bangs, claw nails, and expensive looking outfit?”

“Yeah,” Phil said, covertly looking over Dan’s shoulder.

“That’s Tracy, she knows everyone’s business.” 

“Oooh! That’s why her hair is so big, it’s full of secrets!”

Dan laughed at the reference. “Honestly, she is the Gretchen Weiners of the mum group! She will ask you personal questions nicely but push and push until you spill all of your secrets. I’m surprised she doesn’t know about my tattoos, considering she has a ‘special interest’ in me,” he said using air quotes.

Phil laughed, “Of course, I’ve noticed that.” His mind lingering briefly on where exactly Dan could have tattoos, considering he was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Where on that nice body could possibly...

“She doesn’t hide her intentions at all. By the way, I’ve heard her asking about you as well so try to avoid her from the get go or you’ll never get rid of her.”

“I’m gay, Dan. She can try all she wants.”

Dan gave him a big smile, “Oh, I tried to keep her at bay, but Rosie’s mom came to the ballet class a few times in my place and the mum group interrogated her about our relationship, so she ended up confessing that I'm bi.” He shook his head, “I felt less threatened when Tracy thought I was gay.”

Phil merely hummed and filed that information away. It was interesting, to say the least.

Rita came out of the classroom to announce class was starting. 

After letting Rosie and Lola in, they rushed to Starbucks and took over one of the booths by the window. Phil was not about to let Dan run off after class again, so he made Dan promise they would come back with the girls to continue their talk and share some snacks. 

Dan opened up a bit about his life being a single dad who still kept an amazing relationship with his ex, albeit it a platonic one.

Phil told Dan how he met Marianne, how she had always been there for him since Uni, and casually mentioned being single and wishing to be in a relationship, but not finding the right person. Dan patted his hand giving him a little smile, saying that he understood. Not only that, but he felt the same way, as well as terrified of letting someone into his life who could potentially not accept the fact that his child came first - or even worse, be horrible to her.

Phil had never thought about the nuances of being a single father in search of a partner. The only time he had casually hooked up with a guy who had a child, he had decided to take a step back because he couldn’t see himself as a part of a child's life. That had been before Lola though; she was the tiny queen of his heart. Since the first time he held her and was unofficially appointed godfather, he swore to always be there for her.

He was just getting to know Dan, but it was clear that if he wanted to date him, he was a package deal. He considered how terrifying it must be for Dan to let anyone in, fearing someone could hurt his child’s feelings. He vowed to never hurt them; he would make sure to always make Rosie happy and included. She would always come first, as she should. 

It was two hearts he needed to win, not just one. 

Thankfully for him, Rosie seemed to find him funny and he could work with that.

* * *

To give Marianne some peace and quiet, Dan offered to have Phil and Lola over for playdates after every ballet class. Phil was overjoyed to spend a few hours three times a week with him. 

Just when Phil thought his crush was out of control and that he needed to reign his feelings in, Dan surprised him with amazing dinners. Honestly, he was already dreaming of curly brown hair, brown eyes and sad dimples; but the moment he tried Dan’s pasta, he was gone. 

If he would have thought that there was any chance of Dan saying yes, he would have bought a ring right then and there. He was 31 years old and every time he saw, Dan his stomach flipped over. But that was not all either, he felt absolutely lost watching him play with Lola and Rosie. He was such a loving and caring father that Phil couldn’t help thinking about being part of his life and raising a child together. 

Rosie took every opportunity she had to hug him and blow him kisses, making her way into Phil’s heart just as fast.

By the time Marianne had a health check and her husband was back, Phil was afraid that Dan wouldn’t want to continue seeing him, but he had nothing to fear. Even though they hadn’t discussed things outright, Dan had known of Phil’s intentions from the beginning and had still given him a chance. Phil’s loving nature and how much he clearly enjoyed playing with Rosie had been more than enough foundation to continue with their dates after Marianne took over Lola’s activities again.

Phil was unsure if Rosie would still be happy to see him without him bringing Lola over, but she extended her little arms towards him and attempted to say his name. His heart melted when he picked her up and she patted his face before nuzzling her face on his neck.

Dan watched the scene with a wide smile and a hand on his chest. Opening his heart still felt a bit scary, but he couldn’t help it when he had finally found someone who was so complimentary to him and his life, who was so sweet to his child and had managed to be accepted by her.

“She never does that with anyone who isn’t her mother or me, you know.”

“Oh,” Phil said with a shocked expression before smiling at Rosie. “Thank you, Princess.”

She nodded and said, “Phiw,” followed by a long string of babbled words. Phil didn’t understand the words but he gathered that he had been welcomed into their lives. She kicked her little feet so Phil set her on the ground where she gave little pulls on his jeans until he followed her to the tent Dan had put in the living room for her and invited him in. 

Dan, Phil, and Rosie had fun feeding her dolls and putting together some structures with Legos. The boys were absolutely crammed together to be able to fit in, but they weren’t complaining.

After about an hour of playing, Rosie settled down for her nap and Phil followed Dan to the kitchen to start dinner. The energy between them shifted. The lingering looks, small smiles, and gentle touches felt more meaningful. 

Phil leaned against the kitchen counter watching Dan stir the veggies and when Dan noticed the adoring look he was receiving. Before he could even think about it, he took a step towards him and pressed their lips together. It was perfect, sweet, and loaded with the intensity of the feelings they had been trying to keep at bay.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were smiling like idiots. Dan sighed and pressed his forehead to Phil’s.

* * *

Six months later the big day finally arrived.

Dan and Phil had been planning Rosie’s second birthday party together for three months and it had been nerve wracking.

Phil’s hands started to sweat as he walked to the door. He checked his reflection on the glass panels before knocking with a nervous sigh. 

Only moments later Dan opened the door and welcomed him with a kiss. “Oh, thank god you’re here. I need help setting the food on the table.” He turned and went into the kitchen with Phil at his heels. 

“Of course!” Phil lowered his voice, “Is your family here yet?”

“Oh, no. I have two hours before they get here and I want everything to be perfect by then. Marianne is on her way; she will help me keep Rosie busy because I don’t want her to see the decor yet.”

Phil put his hands on Dan’s shoulders and kissed him softly. “Dan, calm down. Everything will be perfect.” 

Dan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s just that Natalie and I were finishing Uni and already broken up when we found out that Rosie was coming. Our families love us and Rosie, but they tend to judge our parenting methods. I feel like I need to impress them and it’s nerve wracking. I know they are trying to help but I think we are doing pretty good for ourselves; we are happy.”

“You are an amazing father and nobody will judge you,” Phil kissed him softly.

Dan blushed, suddenly looking quite nervous. “I told my Nana and my mum about you. I mean, that we are … getting to know each other.”

“Well, if you hadn’t told them I’m sure they would have noticed. Everyone else has.” Phil smiled and decided to take a chance. “I do believe we need a title, don’t you think?

“A title?” Dan frowned.

“Yes, love. We have been ‘getting to know each other’ for six months now. I think it’s time we make it official.”

Dan bit his lip and considered it for a moment. “You are right,” he murmured. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Phil laughed. “Yes, please!” he said before kissing him deeply. 

“We should continue…”

“Yeah, we should,” whispered Phil, but they didn’t move. Instead, they spent the next few minutes kissing and hugging happily.

* * *

Shortly after, the doorbell rang and Phil ran to the entrance “I’ll get it!” 

He opened the door and froze in place. 

“You must be Phil, nice to meet you,” smiled the young woman in front of him. She had long auburn hair, hazel eyes and a gentle smile. She also had the same eye shape and button nose than Rosie.

“Oh, Natalie, right? Nice to meet you.” He laughed, “I’m sorry I was expecting to see my friend Marianne.”

Phil moved out of the way and let her in.

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled. “Is Dan in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, go on. I’m setting the table here.”

She gave him a big smile. “A helpful man! I’m glad you and Dan found each other.” Without waiting for an answered she turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen. 

Phil stood there for a moment blushing and smiling.

* * *

Marianne found him on a ladder in the back garden, hanging garlands with Disney princesses from the trees. 

“I see you are being a good husband already.”

Phil hadn’t heard her coming and almost fell off the ladder. “Shut up, Mar. He’s going to hear you!”

She laughed throwing her head back. “He is in his bedroom changing Rosie, he won’t. You didn’t deny it though. Your lips are quite swollen, by the way.” 

Phil threw the scotch tape at her as she ran back into the house laughing.

* * *

By the time Dan’s family arrived, everything looked perfect. The garden was decorated in pastel colours with a Disney theme; there was a rustic wooden table with food piled onto it and a much lower table with food for the toddlers. Further back there was a small pool filled with soft balls and a double air mattress acting as a bouncy castle, as Dan was afraid the kids would get hurt in a regular bouncy castle. 

Natalie sat with Dan’s family talking and occasionally taking pictures of Rosie. Phil caught them staring on a few occasions but he was glad to see no judgement in their eyes. 

Lola and Rosie pulled on his jeans saying “Up!” at the same time, and he contemplated how to pick them both up. He could barely carry Lola for long and he was afraid both of his arms would fall off under the weight of the two tiny children.

Dan laughed and picked Rosie up while Phil took Lola. As soon as he was upright, Rosie lurched forward into Phil’s arms, so Dan helped him to sit down and accommodate them. He spent a few minutes singing children’s songs while they clapped.

Only moments later, the girls heard another one of their friends laughing in the ball pit and crawled down from Phil’s lap before waddling in the direction of the noise, letting Dan and Phil sitting alone in the bench.

“Phil!” Natalie called him.

Phil paled but felt Dan’s calming presence right beside him.

Dan sighed, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my family. Natalie and I already planned it, just in case.” He looked determined.

Phil took a deep breath and followed Dan towards them.

“Ladies, how is everything? Do you need a drink?” Dan asked.

Dan’s Nana patted his hand. “Everything is perfect Darling. We were just wondering when you were planning on introducing Phil to us - formally.”

Dan blushed profusely, he had been trying to delay the unavoidable by keeping himself busy. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Of course. Mum, Nana: this is my boyfriend, Phil.” He turned to Phil and said: “Phil, these dashing young ladies are my mother, Karen; and my Nana Veronica.”

“Nice to meet you!” said Phil smiling and shaking their hands.

“I thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend yet,” Veronica inquired.

Natalie jumped right in. “They made it official this morning, thanks to Phil, of course. We know how Dan is with titles and commitments,” she laughed rolling her eyes.

Karen and Veronica joined her. It had been a running family joke that Dan hadn’t asked Natalie to be his girlfriend until they were 8 months into the relationship. She had been present at holidays, anniversaries, and even a wedding by that point.”

“Don’t be mean, I’m just careful,” Dan pouted.

“Of course you are, bear,” said his mother, poking his side. “We are only joking, it’s perfectly normal to be careful with your feelings - especially when you have a child.”

Phil decided to reassure them. “I promise I have the best intentions with Dan. I adore him and Rosie, and I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“Well, I guess then the only thing left to say is welcome to the family, Phil,” said Veronica.

Phil let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Thank you.”

* * *

When the sun started to set, the time to cut the cake came around. They turned on the fairy lights, Natalie picked Rosie up and instructed Phil to help Dan with the knife, while Karen and Veronica took charge as many pictures as they could.

The photo where Dan and Phil were holding the knife together and looking into each other’s eyes, with Natalie and Rosie smiling widely, was the first of many family memories to be framed and hung on the living room wall.

* * *

Phil woke up slowly to his bird chirping alarm and sighed. He turned it off and looked to the other side of the bed. After all these years, his heart still jumped every time he saw that face. 

He leaned in and kissed Dan softly, running his hand down the other’s arm until he reached his fingers and fiddled with the ring there.

“Love, it’s time. We’re going to be late.”

Dan pouted, his eyes still closed. “Mmm, can we just get a time machine?”

Phil laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m afraid not.”

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” they both said.

Rosie opened the door and ran to them, jumping on the bed and crawling right in the middle. “Good morning!”

“Morning, baby!” said Dan burying his face further into the pillow.

Phil kissed her cheek noisily, “Good morning to you too, Rosie-poo.”

“Daddy, I told you not to call me that,” she said but her smile didn’t leave her face. To this day she could never be mad at Phil.

“Oh! I’m sorry, darling. How should I call you, then?” 

“Rose!”

“Are you all grown up now?” asked Dan tickling her.

She laughed and trashed around. “Yes! I’m starting elementary so I’m older now!”

Phil gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “Dan! This means our Rose is old enough to make us breakfast from now on - and also braid her own looooooong hair.”

“I don’t know how to make breakfast yet, and braiding takes too long!”

“Mmmm... so you do need our help,” said Phil.

“Ye-ah. I said I’m older, not an adult.”

“Oh thank god, I would miss you terribly if you moved out,” he answered.

“Me too!” Dan said hugging her and giving her a noisy kiss on the cheek. “Go brush your teeth and put on your uniform like we practised; daddy and I will make breakfast and get your stuff ready.”

“And braid my hair?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll braid your hair baby,” Phil said lovingly petting her long curls.

* * *

After making sure that they had everything ready twice, they drove to school with a bouncing Rosie in the back seat.

As soon as they got to school, Lola hurried to say hi and give her favourite ‘uncles’ a big hug, before excitedly running inside with Rosie. 

Dan wrapped one arm around Phil’s. “Our child has grown up so fast.” 

“She has.” Phil smiled and kissed him, turning towards him wrapping his arms around his husband’s frame a bit tighter as he thought back to their wedding. 

They had been adamant on waiting until Lola and Rosie were old enough to remember and enjoy it, so the time had come only the previous summer. It had been perfect, not a single person had been able to hold back the tears as the girls walked down the garden throwing flower petals and wearing their princess dresses. Phil’s favourite picture of the event is the one Natalie took where Rosie was crying her eyes out with a red face and hugging them tightly because she had been waiting for her dads to be married for a long time; she just couldn’t handle the emotions coursing through her tiny body.

It was in moments like this when he was absolutely in love with their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/186166845841/close-to-you/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
